Field
The present disclosure relates to generally to hydraulic brake systems and, in particular, to a handbrake system for a motorcycle, dirt bike, or ATV.
Description of Related Art
Hydraulic brake systems often use an incompressible fluid to generate leverage for squeezing a brake pad against a rotor. In a hydraulic handbrake system, when the brake lever is squeezed, a pushrod exerts force on a piston in the master cylinder. Movement of the piston in the master cylinder seals off the bypass or compensation port, trapping fluid ahead of the piston. Further movement of the piston increases the pressure of the entire hydraulic system, forcing fluid through the hydraulic lines toward one or more calipers where the fluid acts upon one or two caliper pistons sealed by one or more seated O-rings that prevent leakage of the fluid.
Subsequent release of the brake lever allows a return mechanism (e.g., a spring in the master cylinder assembly) to return the master piston back into its rest position. This return action first relieves the hydraulic pressure on the caliper, then applies suction to the brake piston in the caliper assembly, moving it back into its housing and allowing the brake pads to release the rotor.